Dressrosa : Isle of the Donquioxte Revival
by alexrusso89
Summary: Idea by empressakura655 Viola and Doflamingo spend some time together while the rest of the Donquixote pirates get up their own adventures before reunitign once again inder a changed Doflamingo
1. DoffyxViola Chapter 1

WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN LATER CHAPTERS. FOR MATURE READERS ONLY.

Viola scanned the turquoise waters surrounding the island of Dressrosa. The sunlight sparkled marvelously on the water's surface, but Viola didn't notice. She was looking for a speck, any sign of a ship and subsequent rescue, and instead finding only a seemingly endless stretch of waves. She tucked her head into the space between her knees and sighed.

"There's no sign of any ship," she told Donquixote Doflamingo. Not that he seemed to care. He didn't appear overly concerned about the SAD tanker being late, it seemed, he was happy as long as he had rum.

Doflamingo padded across the sand and sat down heavily beside her. "Have a drink, love," he slurred as he shoved the bottle under her nose. She pushed it away without looking up. A light breeze sent the overwhelming stench of rum her way.

Why the hell did she have to be stuck on his island with someone who stank like, like….a drunken pirate. She giggled aloud at her own accidental joke.

"Doffy, till that tabler domes were stuck here for who knows how long." She refused to admit that she couldnt wait to set sail. "At least it'll give us ample opportunity to indulge in a few …" Doflamingo interrupted her with a dismissive motion of his hand. She lifted her chin and gave the pirate a disparaging glance.

"I can certainly thing of a few 'indulgences', love?" Doflamingo leered at her suggestively and she caught the flash of his white teeth. Viola rolled her eyes. As if she would ever consider him in that respect. Viola straightened herself up and gave him a hard look.

"I was talking about a bath," she informed him in a matter of fact tone.

Doflamingo grinned even more broadly. "I'm assuming you mean to assist."

"I most certainly do not."

Doflamingo had the nerve to look confused. "What are you getting at then?"

"You're filthy."

Doflamingo chuckled. Viola got another whiff, this time was a subtle, spicy scent intermixed with the sweat and oily scents. Viola had the sudden urge to lean in closer and try to determine the source of the surprisingly pleasant scent. Instead, she shrugged Doflamingo off of her shoulder and stood up.

"Suit yourself then, love" he called out as Viola stalked off and seated herself in the sand further down the shore.

Doflamingo folded his hands behind his head and leaned back against the sun-warmed sand. He closed his eyes against the sun's glare, but his lips still held a small smile.

Viola watched him from a distance. The smile softened his features and made him seem younger, less jaded. She wondered what he could possibly be thinking that would make him seem so peaceful.

Viola was drunk. Not nearly as drunk as Doflamingo, mind you, but she was feeling the effects of the rum nonetheless. She was certainly drunk enough to engage in a little suggestive banter with the captain. She'd taken up his offer of rum almost as a way of apologizing for the incident earlier this morning. Not that she had anything to be sorry about, she reminded herself, what did it matter if she'd uncorked a few bottles of rum into the water?

Viola rolled the events of the evening over in her mind. She'd been laughing and dancing around their little campfire, acting quite foolish. It hadn't seemed so silly at the time, however, since Doflamingo had been doing the same. The two of them fell drunkenly in the sand together. Doflamingo wasn't being particularly flirtatious and of that Viola should have been relieved. She was drunk off rum, and very lucky that Jack was leaving it at that.

But she didn't feel lucky at all. She felt…mischievous. She looked over at him and realized his face was only inches from her own. His close proximity caught her by surprise. The shadows cast by the fire gave his eyes a hooded look.

"Oh." He shifted a little closer and she could now see the gleam of firelight in his eyes. His eyes seemed to bore into her own and it made her decidedly nervous. She searched for something to say, trying to appear unruffled under his intense gaze"

he grinned back at her, the humor in his tone belying his words. "Although the company is better and the scenery much more admirable…." He edged towards her again and tried to wrap an arm around her shoulders. Viola attempted to pull herself up and out if his reach but he pulled her back again.

"Doffy," she told him with mock-sternness, "I'm not sure I've had enough rum to hear such talk."

He chuckled at the statement and took another long draught from his bottle of rum. He leaned back too far as he guzzled the potent liquid and tumbled backwards. He was out cold.

"Doffy," Viola called out. There was no response. "Doflamingo?" she tried again before she realized he was out for the night. It was a pity. She'd rather enjoyed flirting with Doflamingo this evening. But only because of the rum, she was quick to remind herself.

She lay there awake until the blazing campfire had become smoldering embers, gazing up at the brilliant array of stars above her with Doflamingo's slumbering form warming her side.


	2. DoffyxViola Chapter 2

Viola woke to a splitting headache and a drunken pirate snoring in her ear. She frantically glanced down at herself, making certain her clothes were still intact. Recalling the events from the previous night, she felt silly for her initial panic. The only one sleeping through any potential 'encounters' was Doflamingo, not herself.

She raised herself up on her elbows and looked down at Doflamingo. It struck her as a tad humorous that she had actually slept beside Doflamingo without 'sleeping' with him. And he calls himself a pirate. She smiled to herself and brushed her hand across his suntanned cheek. She expected his skin to feel rough, even coarse, but it felt smooth and firm beneath her fingertips. This was a rare opportunity to study the charismatic and dangerous pirate captain, something she would never allow herself if he were awake.

He didn't look hard or dangerous at the moment. He looked exotic, from the coaled edges of his shades to his blonde hair. Viola's eyes were drawn to his lips. He looked quite attractive when he slept, with his features softened and his lips slightly parted. Or perhaps alluring was a better word. He was a pirate, after all, and what better word to describe his dangerous charm. Viola was tempted to trail her fingers along the edge of his lips as well, when she suddenly had a tingling feeling on the back of her neck. She was being watched.

She glanced up from her perusal of his lips to find Doflamingo staring up at her. The look in his eyes was the slightly dazed and even a bit startled, but curious. She'd never seen him looking so exposed. Gone was his self-assured cunning. She stared back at him, transfixed. Doflamingo's eyes seemed to widen a little in surprise and he reached a hand toward her and just barely grazed her cheek.

"Viola." His voice sounded hoarse and cracked from sleep. "Did we…"

"What kind of question is that?" she snapped as she stumbled up, dusting sand off her dress. "You know I'd never lower myself as to, as to…" she paused, searching for the right words, "bed down with the likes of you, Donquixote Doflamingo." The thought that he wouldn't remember made her angry for some reason.

He blinked up at her blearily before he laughed. "Miss Viola, as I've said, give it time. Just give it time. Until then, the offer still stands." He grinned broadly. "I can afford to a little be generous with my time these days, Miss Viola, as can you."

"I'll take your offer into consideration." She paused here for effect. "When hell freezes over."

That brought another round of hearty laughter from Doflamingo. "I doubt I'll have to wait so long, considering the once over you were giving me when I woke up. If I'd only feigned sleep just a bit longer, the way things were heading no doubt you would've been undressing me next for a closer look, eh love," he drawled out.

Viola let out an offended squawk and stomped off, only to return a moment later and point an angry finger at Doflamingo. When her mind refused to come up with an appropriately cutting retort, she pulled her foot back and kicked sand in the pirate's smirking face. "Gah!" she growled and stomped off once again.

She'd only take a few steps when she was tackled from behind and, as a result, fell face-forward into the sand. "Captain Donquixote," she screeched, "get your hands off me this instant!"

Doflamingo's hand firmly gripped the back of her head as he hissed in her ear, "I think we need to even the scales here. A little sand in the face is a surprisingly way to wake up in the morning. Here, judge for yourself, Miss Viola."

Before he could carry out his plan, Viola kicked backwards and her foot somehow something soft. Doflamingo made a strangled sound and released his hold on her hair. She scrambled forwards on her hands and knees only a few inches before he caught her once again. She tried to roll away from his grip, but only managed to end up pinned beneath the sweating, snickering pirate. He pulled himself forward until he was lying fully on top of her. He gave her a wicked smile.

"Don't look at me like that," Viola told him.

"You're not really in any position to be giving orders."

Doflamingo raised himself up slightly and Viola closed her eyes, expecting him to his devil fruit ability on her.

What she didn't expect was to feel his breath tickling her lips and then the ever so soft brush of his lips against her own. Surprised, she opened her eyes and stared up into his half-lidded ones. "Why did you do that?" she asked him, feeling a little dazed by the sudden shift in his behavior. Her lips were tingling from the sensation and her cheeks felt unduly flushed. She tried to clear her mind of the strange spell his lips and eyes seemed to be placing her under and was compelled to follow her question with the obligatory "how dare you." Unfortunately, it came out only as an ineffectual whisper.

Doflamingo simply stared at her in uncharacteristic silence. This made her nervous enough to try something else. She squirmed beneath him and managed to get a hand free. She punched Doflamingo in the shoulder. "Get off!" she gritted through her teeth.

Doflamingo braced both his arms on either side of her head and propped himself up and eased his chest off of her. Unfortunately, there still wasn't enough room for her to escape.

Doflamingo peered down at her with an amused smirk. His hair fell down around his face, the sun glistened off his red shades, the ends of which tickled her neck.

"You've never kissed a man, have you, love?" His eyes were twinkling with merriment.

"What! Of course I have," she scoffed, blushing furiously. "But that doesn't give you the right to kiss me without my permission, Captain Donquixote."

"You may call me Doflamingo, my dear Viola . And I don't believe you," he taunted. "How about showing me what you do know then. You must realize that there is, indisputably, but one way to convince me."

"No" Viola narrowed her eyes and tried to move one of his arms from their position beside her head. He flexed his biceps as she tugged unsuccessfully at his arm just above the elbow. The feeling of his muscles tensing beneath her fingers sent another jolt of warmth through her. She shook her head, feeling slightly giddy. It was disconcerting to say the least. Her own body seemed determined to betray her good intentions.

"Go on. Show me then," Doflamingo repeated breathily. She could almost taste the rum on his breath.

The giddy sensation still pervaded her senses. What would it hurt if I kissed him just once?

Slowly, he began to lower his head down towards her lips again. "Kiss me, love," he commanded softly. Viola simply lay there, transfixed by the wary, intense expression in his eyes which belied his arrogant smirk.

Doflamingo stopped merely a hair's breath from contact with her lips. Viola's eyes fluttered closed and she took a shuddering breath. Doflamingo regarded her intently with his own lids half-closed. "Never would have thought the likes of you would willingly kiss a scoundrel like me," he whispered against her lips. He paused, before adding in another husky whisper, "perhaps you're not be as pure as you claim, eh?"

Her eyes snapped open again. "I'm not one of your tarts, you, you…" she began, her voice and her ire rising once again.

Her angry stream of words was interrupted by the urgent press of his lips against her own. He was not nearly so gentle this time. His lips slid back and forth fervently over her own, as if tasting her. She felt the tip of his tongue tease her lips. A strange new sensation coiled tightly in her belly, spurred on by each brush of his lips and tongue. He pressed his tongue against her mouth more insistently in attempt to nudge her lips apart. She allowed her lips to part slightly. Once allowed inside, he flicked his tongue against her own and she was surprised at how good it felt. She tentatively slid her tongue over Doflamingo's and then she melted into him, her mouth and tongue responding to his frantic pace with equal vigor. Heat pooled between her legs and the warmth spread in warm little tendrils throughout her body, making the places where Doflamingo was pressed against her highly sensitized. Viola reached up and grasped his head, pulling him down and deepening their kiss.

He muttered something that sounded like a curse and pulled her hips against his. She felt the hardness pressing against her through his clothing and quickly realized what it was. That thought brought her out of her sex-induced stupor. She started to draw her legs together in fear, but at that moment, his lips moved down to her neck, kissing and nipping her lightly there, and she was swept away in the heady desire for his touch once again. She let out a little moan and Doflamingo responded in kind by capturing her mouth again.

He leaned back a little and began fiddling with the fastenings of her shift. His hands were trembling. "Viola," he breathed out against her ear, "the things I've dreamed of doing to you."

That got her attention. He has? A part of her thrilled at the admission, but she knew this had to stop. "Doflamingo, no. We can't," she said softly.

"Mmm?"

"I can't let you do this," Viola stated a little more forcibly this time.

Doflamingo didn't respond, but had loosened her dress enough to slip a hand beneath it and cup her breast. She craned her neck to look into her eyes and saw a hunger, an unmistakable vulnerability in them that she'd never seen before. The sight left her a little breathless.

"Doffy, please." Her voice was barely above a whisper. She was having a hard time remembering why she wanted him to stop.

"Please what, love?" He obviously thought it was some sort of game.

Viola gathered her wits. She knew she had to end this, no matter how much a part of her yearned to continue. "Stop. I need you to stop," she told him firmly.

"Stop?" Doflamingo's hand froze and he stared down at her. "You must be joking?"

"No," Viola replied, trying to keep her voice steady. "Back off."

More quickly than she would have thought, Doflamingo scrambled up. Viola couldn't help but feel a little disappointed with his warmth gone. Think of Monet, she reminded herself; she could never allow herself to do such a whorish thing as to lay with Doflamingo. Immoral, selfish, dirty, crass, self-serving Captain Donquioxte Doflamingo, a pirate in the truest since. How could I even have even considered such? she chastised herself.

Doflamingo stood there with his hands on his hips, glaring down at her with eyes unreadable. Viola stared back, reminding herself that she was definitely doing the right thing.


	3. DoffyxViola Chapter 3

The day was hot and uncomfortable with hardly a breeze coming off the water. Hurricane weather, as Doflamingo described it. Doflamingo was uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the morning. He disappeared for a short time on the opposite side of Dressrosa. Viola found herself feeling lonely. Well, as alone as one could be. Still, Viola couldn't see Doflamingo. She was overwhelmed by the irrational fear that Doflamingo would, somehow, never return. She would be lost and alone on the tiny island in the middle of the empty ocean. A shiver ran up and down her spine, despite the oppressive heat.

Her thoughts turned to Monet. She was so worried for her and there appeared to be absolutely nothing she could do to help her at the moment. Doflamingo been secretly smitten with the young woman since the day they'd dragged her from the sea. She was noble, beautiful, courageous and even slightly mysterious. At that thought, an image of Doflamingo flashed into her mind. Viola sighed in exasperation, yet she could not resist comparing the two men. Doflamingo had also proved himself to be courageous, on occasion and she admitted to herself that he was, indeed, strikingly handsome. It was always a struggle not to loose herself in those intense, dark eyes of his, or not to return his self-assured smirks. She hesitated to label him noble, however; he was a pirate through and through.

Doflamingo was a mystery to her as well, but for very different reasons then the rest of the family. Viola was baffled by Doflamingo's actions. One minute he was going out of his way to help another, and the next minute he seemed obsessed by naught but his own desires. There was no discernable pattern to his actions and that made her very curious as to what motivated Doflamingo. He was self-serving, certainly, but not all the time. He often surprised her with his wit and quick-thinking. And then there was that ataxic swagger of his, throwing everyone off guard and distracting them from his cunning. She even found that his flamboyant movements added to his charm once you got to know him better. Doffy was…complicated.

As Viola looked out over the empty stretch of water, she realized that it was impossible to compare Shanks to Doflamingo. Shanks was a man, a good man. Doflamingo was more akin to a force of nature. Being near Doflamingo so far had been exciting, thrilling actually, and one never knew quite what to expect. Despite his many failings, he was like a pirate legend come to life. He made you want to believe in him. He inspired those around him to follow him willingly into even the most dire of situations. Capone Bege was quite a force unto himself to have inspired the crew to attempt mutiny against Doflamingo which failed. She was inexorably drawn to Doflamingo for this very reason. It was the reason she'd allowed him to kiss her on the beach this morning.

Or was it really that? Viola remembered the flash of vulnerability and longing she'd seen in his eyes this morning and it brought with it a rush of heat to her loins.

Viola shifted uncomfortably and tried to pinpoint exactly what is was about Doflamingo….

Her thoughts were interrupted by Doflamingo's voice from behind her. "Moping about, dearie." He tsked drunkenly. "Shouldn't you be gathering food or some such. Perhaps preparing a fine dinner?" He was swaying even more than usual. He must have been drinking heavily all through the morning and afternoon.

"I wasn't moping" she replied gruffly and plunked back down into the sand and stared again off to the sea. Doflamingo's charm would not work this time. She'd had enough of his 'charm' this morning.

"You must be hungry, then." He came to stand over her and waved his arms towards the small cafe nearby. "A bountiful feast awaits you."

Viola shaded her eyes and scowled up at him silently, not in the mood for his drunken antics.

Doflamingo tilted his chin up and cast his eyes down at her in one of his best wide-eyed, mock-affronted looks. Viola shook her head.

"Thirsty then, must be it. One has to drink plenty of liquids to stave off the heat." Doflamingo offered her a bottle of rum.

"No thank you."

Doflamingo sat down beside her and leaned in. "But I hate to drink alone."

"I said no thank you."

"Please."

His softly spoken plea surprised her and she looked up to find him smiling good-humoredly. What would it hurt, she told herself. She nodded her head and found herself returning his smile. Damn it all, the man was good.

The two of them drank rum all afternoon. Doffy was cheerful and engaging, telling stories and jokes that had both of them laughing.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" Viola asked him at one point.

"How could I forget, we both nearly died. Fine day that."

"You almost died? What, saving me from drowning?"

"From being shot or sent to the gallows."

"Isn't that a typical day in the life of Captain Donquioxte Doflamingo?"

"Good point. Let me think. You were an excellent hostage and you were more than eager to assist me help me dress, as I recall. Now that was memorable."

Viola snorted. "I did no such thing."

Doflamingo leaned close. "You did."

Viola thought for a moment. "I merely replaced your shirt."

"And."

"And what, buckled your belt. Nothing I should be ashamed of."

"Why are you blushing, love?"

She remained quiet and tried to suppress her smile.

"Come on, love, that was the best time I'd had all week, all year probably. Pressed against a half-dressed and beautiful young lady who's busy unbuckling my belt."

"I was most definitely not unbuckling your belt."

"But you would have been, if Norrington hadn't shown up and ruined everything. You owed me that. I saved your life."

"Your reasoning is seriously flawed," Viola told him in a haughty tone before she burst out into giggles. "Now please Doffy, just shut up and drink your rum."

Doflamingo raised the bottle in a sort of clumsy salute and brought it to his lips.

Viola watched him and thought back to that day. It seemed so long ago after all that had since taken place. She'd thought him exotic and strange with his blonde hair and eccentric garb. However, her anger quickly dissolved into embarrassment. Much to her horror, she'd felt a thrill run through her at being pressed so closely against the smirking pirate captain.

She looked at Doflamingo now, sitting across from her on the beach and thought that he seemed just as exotic as ever. A grimy, deceitful pirate had no business being that good-looking.

Doflamingo must have felt her eyes on him because he tilted his head toward her in a playful fashion.

"Still reminiscing about the day we first me, love?" He gave her a mischievous smile.

"Certainly not! I was only wondering how long it's been since you brushed your hair."

"Viola, no lies between us now."

"It's Miss Viola to you, Captain."

"Back to that, are we, love." He gave her a wink. "As I've said. Give it time. And a little rum." He held the bottle up in a silent toast before he took another swig. "Go on, then. Drink up."


	4. DoffyxViola Chapter 4

Warning: Strong sexual content. Mature readers only. Borderline N/C near the beginning.

Later that afternoon, Viola fell asleep, or rather passed out on the sand, whether due to drink or sun she wasn't certain. When she awoke, it was already dark and her arms felt cool. The breeze has returned but Doflamingo hadn't. Viola peered into the darkness surrounding her but she couldn't spot Doflamingo anywhere.

"Doffy," Viola whispered into the dark, feeling suddenly afraid to be alone again. "Doffy, where are you?"

"Here," his deep, rich voice rumbled from behind her. He scooted closer to her and brushed his fingers across the back of her hair. "No need to be afraid."

"Oh, I wasn't afraid." Viola was a little embarrassed that her trepidation had been so obvious. "God does my head hurt," she added and massaged her temples. She still felt woozy and realized she was still fairly drunk.

"Hm." Doflamingo shuffled around in the sand behind her and he scooted closer until he was directly behind her. Without warning, he leaned in and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"More rum?" Doflamingo circled his arm around and held the lip of his bottle just under her chin. She shook her head.

"Just one sip, the hair of the dog is sure to cure any ill," he assured her.

She shook her head. "No, Doffy. I've had too much already."

"Still drunk, are we?" He pushed the bottle towards her lips again. "Then drinking more won't be a problem for you, except to cure what ails you, love."

Acquiescing in hopes it would get the bottle out of her face, she grabbed it to take a swig.

Doflamingo shook his head against her shoulder and held fast to the bottle. "Allow me," he drawled out. Before she could protest, he placed the lip of the bottle against her lips and turned it up. She took a few swallows before she managed to shove the bottle to the side.

"I'm not a rum-guzzling pirate like you, you realize," she told him as she wiped away the rum which had dribbled down her chin.

"Ah yes. So you say," Doflamingo purred in her ear. "But last night you proved that you could more than hold your own against me." He lifted the bottle to her lips again and this time he allowed her hands to steady the bottle. "Of course, you've proven yourself to be a quick study on more than one occasion, my dear Viola." As he continued his almost-hypnotic diatribe, Doflamingo eased his other hand slowly around her waist. "I'm ever impressed by any soul that can outlast me…." He continued speaking in a low, soothing voice as he shifted and repositioned his legs so that they were splayed on either side of Viola. She found herself being pulled back flush with Doflamingo's chest until she was cradled between his thighs. She didn't protest. A pleasant sensation of warmth had settled in her belly, which she attributed to the rum. Doffy's silky voice in her ear was making her feel lightheaded. Or perhaps that was the rum as well.

As she allowed herself to relax into his embrace, Viola was conscious of the fact that each movement Doflamingo was making at the moment was done with the intention of seducing her. Doflamingo was drawing her in ever so slowly through a series of small, subtle steps, each so unobtrusive and decidedly pleasant one could hardly complain, until his arms were around her waist and his hot breath was against her ear. Doflamingo was accustomed to balancing and predicting the actions of others in order to get what he wanted. He was a master manipulator of people and situations; an opportunist.

Viola realized all of these things and yet she didn't protest as Doflamingo let the bottle roll to the side and lifted his now free hand to gently trail his fingers across her cheek. Perhaps the rum, sun, and isolation were all serving to chip away at her inhibitions and Viola found herself unwilling to resist the thrill of excitement garnered from having Doflamingo play her body like a finely tuned instrument. He wanted her, she knew that. And Viola wanted to know what that felt like, to give in and allow herself to be entirely selfish for once in her life!.

As Doffy's seductive voice continued to muddle her brain, she thought again of the vulnerable look in his eyes after he'd confessed that he dreamed of touching her. Sometimes he was just a man, after all, touchable and flawed, and somehow that thought excited her more than anything. Viola allowed her head to fall back against Doflamingo's shoulder and she was rewarded by the intimate feeling of his warm breath against her exposed neck. Goose bumps spread across her arms and chest and she felt a tightening in her chest. Doflamingo shifted the hand around her waist to a lower position, until his splayed fingers rested just below her navel. He paused there, as if waiting for any protest, before he moved his hand downward at a torturously slow pace. Her breath hitched in anticipation and she felt a rush of heat between her legs. Warning bells should have been going off in her head; she'd already repelled similar advances this very morning. But again, instead of retreating, Viola found herself rolling her head further to the side and back against his shoulder. Her exposed neck was now tantalizingly close to his mouth.

Yes, I want this. I will allow this, just this once. Viola placed her hand against Doflamingo's arm and moved it slowly down until it covered his hand. She entwined her fingers with Doffy's. It might have seemed an innocent gesture, had it not been for their close contact.

Doflamingo ceased his softly spoken urgings and his breathing became slightly ragged. He hadn't expected her response. Viola held her breath, not knowing what would come next.

Doflamingo pressed his lips ever so gently against the side of her neck and Viola shivered in response.

His fingertips flexed just above the spot where the heat was pulsing between her legs. Viola gave a sharp intake of breath. At that sound, Doflamingo's grip around her waist tightened and he began moving his mouth and tongue across her neck like a man possessed. Doffy pulled his other hand free from her grip and brushed his fingers tentatively over the underside of her breasts, then across her belly, and over her thighs, as soon the caresses became firmer, more forceful.

It was then that he moved the hand poised so close to her sex. Viola closed her eyes and almost gasped when his fingers made contact there. He dragged his thumb across her and Viola dug her fingernails into his thigh as she leaned into him.

"Doffy," she moaned softly. She couldn't help herself.

Her response must have stirred something in Doflamingo, because he quickly pulled her down into the sand and was on her within seconds.

Everything became a blur. His mouth seemed to be everywhere at once, pressing against her lips and neck, sliding across her bare shoulders. She arched up on her elbows to meet him, wanting and needing to feel the heat of his mouth and tongue against her skin. His hands roamed over her body and then under her dress, pulling and tugging if up and off. She didn't realize that she was completely naked beneath him until she felt the cool sand beneath her back. He kissed her roughly as he struggled out of his own clothing. Her bare skin burned where ever he touched her, but she was not prepared for how deliciously his skin would feel against her own. She gasped out loud. She wanted to touch him. She reached up and tentatively ran her fingertips across his shoulder and down his chest.

"Yes," he hissed in her ear. "That's right, touch me, Viola."

Before she could comply, he was there, poised at her entrance and pressing into her.

"Wait, Doffy!" She had a moment of panic. She hadn't expected things to progress so quickly.

He stared down into her eyes with a strained, determined expression. "This may hurt Viola," he told her.

And then he was moving inside of her in a white hot flash of pain. Viola dug her fingernails into his shoulder. "No!" she sobbed out. A wave of regret washed over her. What have I just done?

Doflamingo gave a strangled groan against her shoulder and ceased his movements. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth with obvious strain.

Neither of them spoke or moved for a few seconds.

Doflamingo took a deep, steadying breath and lifted his head to look at her.

"It's is done, Viola," he told her huskily. "It can't be undone now."

Viola stared back at him with tears brimming in her wide eyes. "It hurts, Doffy. I want to stop."

"No." Doflamingo expression was unreadable. He leaned in to kiss her.

"Please Doffy," she whispered against his lips.

"The pain will go away, love. This won't take long. It's driving me mad. Self control was never my forte, and being here on the island with you has definitely been pushing my limits, Viola." Doffy's voice was ragged and she realized that he was trembling. "I fear…that I want you more than is wise, admittedly more than I've ever wanted anyone. Let me have you, just this one time."

Doflamingo closed his eyes and began to move inside of her again. Viola stiffened.

He leaned down until his forehead rested against her own and whispered desperately, "it's not fair for you to do this to me, to make me fall in love with you when I can never have you. And now that you're under me, naked, now that I'm inside of you, you ask me to stop. Don't do that to me, love."

His words hit her like a ton of bricks. He said he was falling in love with me. Doflamingo had stopped and she felt him pulling back a little.

"No," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pulled him back. "I do want this, Doffy." He groaned against her then and drove himself deeply inside of her. She relaxed and arched her hips against him. He was telling the truth about one thing, at least, the pain did subside and a sweet pressure bean building in her loins again. He increased his pace and began to thrust himself into at a near-frantic pace. She arched up to meet him again, trying to press him in deeper as her entire body began to thrum with pleasure. Doffy's eyes were closed and lips slightly parted as he moved above her. He opened his eyes and she was awed by the raw passion she saw there as he leaned down to capture her mouth once again. He was the very picture of raw sensuality and it was stunning. As she watched him, Viola lost herself in a feeling so intense that she cried out Doffy's name. Doflamingo trembled violently and threw back his head, giving a series of shuddering breaths before he finally collapsed on top of her. He lay there, breathing heavily and slumped against her shoulder.

Viola's head was still spinning, but after a few minutes, she realized it was getting difficult to breath and she nudged Doflamingo. He didn't move and she worried for a moment he'd fallen asleep

A though occurred to her and she smiled. "Was that it?" she asked him. "Is that all?" Viola knew that if he were conscious at all, that would certainly get his attention.

Doflamingo didn't raise his head, but he did reply. "Weren't the one who wanted it to be over fast?" His chuckle was muffled against her shoulder.

"Stop pretending sleep and roll over."

"So eager to get me away," he sighed in mock-hurt as he rolled to the side.

"No, that's not it," she told him as she snuggled against his chest. "I just think I should be the one on top, that's all."

With that, he dragged her on top of him. "Do you now? Let's have it then."

"Doffy," she chided as she rolled back over. "I don't know if I could do that again right away."

"Pity that."

She snuggled against him again and drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke, it was still dark outside. The wind whipped in the palms above the stretch of sand where they lay together. The moonlight shone through the palms and cast strange, sharp-edged shadows across the sand. Out of the corner of her eyes, she noticed how dark the water looked. No moonlight sparkled across the eerily still and dark stretch of sea on her right side. The moon must be behind her, she thought, as she turned around to look. She was rewarded with the sight of a thousand refracted pieces of light spread across the black waters. It was hauntingly beautiful. She almost woke Doflamingo to show him as well, but he looked so peaceful and content as he sleep there, stretched out on the sand, with his lips parted slightly and features lax. She ran her fingertips over Doffy's chest. She couldn't find it in herself to regret what had happened. But she wondered, a little fearfully, if she'd be able to go back to her former life after this. Will I be scarred as well now? she wondered cryptically. She couldn't help but question if she would she be unable to forget this time with Doflamingo, the way it felt as she tucked her head against his shoulder just now, or the way he'd looked at her this night with his eyes pleading and his yearning for her laid bare.

As she lay there on the sand in the middle of the night and trailed her fingers lightly across Doffy's cheek, Viola almost believed, for a moment, that it might be she that he'd been searching for all these years.

Viola's eyes drifted closed and she fell asleep again, her head still tucked into his shoulder and her arm draped over Doffy's chest.

The early morning light revealed a ship poised on the edge of the horizon.

Viola rushed up the beach and towards the docks, waving madly. She quickly realized. She turned to Doffy, her hands on her hips and nearly told him "I told you so," He gave her a small, bitter smile.

"Doffy," she said softly. She'd never seen Doflamingo look sad before.

But as quickly as it'd come, that look was replaced by a self-assured smirk.

"Bout time " Doffy said as the SAD tanker pulled into the dock.


	5. The War for Dressrosa part 1

Oblivious to the Donquioxte Crew was the tragedy the befell the Trio. It took almost two days to arrive near Dressrosa. Arrive a breif run in with former member Trafalgar Law and getting Monet back. The crew along sat around the deck of their stolen Marine ship, discussing their plan once more.

Viola knew Dressrosa the best since she was once the princess of the place. Monet could not believe how much changed since she last was in Dressrosa. Although the crew felt Doflamingo was too smart for his own good and was able to change some layouts while he's been away in order to eliminate any possibility of treachery.

Monet would spend most of her time with the crew catching up on what she missed. The crew was desperately trying to keep themselves together, but truth be told without Doflamingo they were lost. Then their was Sugar, who would not participate in any mingling as she was there on a mission, and she was still hardwired to hate pirates even though he opinion was slightly shifting.

Though all their planning would not prepare them for what was to come, an invitation from Doflamingo's daughter.

"What the hell is this?" Sugar dropped the invitation in the table where everyone got a chance to look at it. Viola was the first to read it and handed it to Sugar then now everyone was reading it. She was looking outside the window, directly at Dressrosa with a confused expression. Baby decided to pick up the letter and read it out loud so that everyone could understand what was going on.

"To Donquioxte Pirates From Donquixote Alex. I sincerely apologize for your experience. Due to my busy schedule, I was unaware that such activities was occurring. Therefore as a sign of my humility, I formally invite you to join me in enjoying the prime entertainment of the Isle of the Lost...the Coliseum !" Baby finished reading the invitation then she read the instructions. "Should you accept, I will be personally waiting for you on the port and a complete escort. Then it will be a few hours journey to the palace where you shall enjoy my complete hospitality. And you will also get first knowledge on what the grand prize would be. Also bring as many people as you like, I wish for you and your friends to feel safe as I wish no harm towards you."

"So there goes our plans out the window." Buffalo sat back on his chair processing what he heard from the letter.

"Like I told you all, a Donquioxte always has a plan..." Monet sat back on her chair, scratching her head as all their plans was gone now, how did this Alex knew they were coming.

"It's got to be a trap." Stated Sugar who was drinking a cup of tea.

"Definitely." Agreed the group, Viola turned around and looked at everyone, they all stopped what they were doing and prepared for what Viola was going to say.

"Listen, it is a trap but I'm going to take it." Suddenly an uproar of multiple voices echoed in the room of their disapproval. Although Viola simply raised his hands and everyone stopped, all except for Sugar who wanted her voice to heard screaming from the top of her lungs.

"...you're no use to us dead!" She yelled although quickly realizing that everyone was silent already.

"While I thank you for your care, I believe that I have a plan." Viola chuckled and began her plan. "I will go play Alex's game, be on your guard, we don't know how dangerous this so called daughter of Donquioxte Doflamingo is, this is surely a trap somlook oit for it. Got it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement on the Acting Captain's orders. Viola was doing her best.

"So when do we start?" Asked Buffalo.

"At the break of Dawn, everyone get some rest we got a long day ahead of us." Viola ordered and everyone drifted back to their room.

Just as promised, everyone was set to go. Everyone got their own pink snail so that it would be a secure feed.

The first to leave were Baby 5 and Buffalo who had a difficult mission of literally finding a needle in the haystack known as Dressrosa. They were trying to find Rebecca, Viola's niece in the big city.

Viola arrived on the port alongside the rest of the crew. The isle of the lost was not far from Dressrosa since both islands were connected via a bridge

True to her words, Donquixote Alex was waiting at the dock.

"Welcome Donquioxte pirates!" She had her hands extended to shake the hands of Viola, which she took. "I'm glad you accepted my invitation although if I may ask...where is the rest of your crew?"

"Occupied elsewhere." Viola replied.

"Ah, I see, well then these are my commanders who will oversea your protection for your entire visit. This is Demi, Moises and Isaac. I'm gravely sorry once more about my father Donquioxte Doflamongo being defeated and imprisoned!" Alex said. Viola gave her a smile.

"No worries, what's done is done. Plus I won't be needing security, I have plenty on my own." Viola pointed at the duo behind her.

"Sure thing, well then follow me to your chariot and then we'll be headed to the castle." Alex started to walk toward the chariots but Viola had something else to say.

"For this colosseum tournament Alex, I hear Marco the phoenix has entered."

"Why ofcourse, he has, you going for the Whitebeard commander?." With that the group made their way to their chariot and onto the castle.

As they arrived on the castle the crew's observation was in full effect, studying the entire place within seconds of seeing it. They were still one of the strongest crews in the world, well they hoped they were.

"So then make yourself welcomed and do not hesitate to ask for anything. I will see you tomorrow." Alex gave them a salute and retreated to her chambers. As soon as their room door closed, Sugar and Monet were gone. Viola looked outside the window and smiled to herself. Today was indeed a good day.

Monet explored the second floor, peeking from room to room ensuring that noone was there. She went through the first room finding nothing to revealing, the room was very grey, everything was made out of stone. She studied everything in the room not finding anything too interesting. She went to the next room. The next room was really strange filled with flowers and red stuff. Then beside the end table there was a sword leaning against the bed side table. She was fascinated by it but left it alone moving on to the next room. The next room was filled with sticky substance that Monet did not even touch floating completely pass it. The room after it was completely empty. Now the last room, it had to be Donquioxte Alex's room as it was the biggest room in the castle. She quickly browse through the room learning little things about the woman by simply looking at her stuff. There was a giant flag of the Donquixote pirates on top of her king size bed. Then everything was a bright color pallet, very unappealing to the eyes. Suddenly the door opened and in came Alex who suddenly stopped on her tracks. Monet was quick on her feet hiding with only one eye peeking at what the daughter of Doflamingo was going to do.

Alex looked around feeling a weird sensation in the room. She smirked and pulled a knife that was on her thigh and threw it at the wall near Monet was hiding it was covered in haki so it would have penetrated her skin even if it had hit her. But she pulled back quickly crashing to the downstairs storage closet, falling on top of Sugar. What a coincidence.

"How'd you get here?" They were now face to face in the small closet space. Monet was looking at Sugar in the dark room.

"I was going through the kitchen earlier learning some gossip but I found that Demi walking my way so I hid in here, what are you doing?" Sugar asked Monet.

"I think Alex saw me." She replied but could not elaborate as the same woman she was talking about opened the closet door.

"Woah! Get a room huh?" Alex chuckled although she had a menacing aura about her. "You guys got rooms you know!" She laughed, letting them gather themselves and step outside.

"Couldn't wait I suppose." Replied Monet walking pass Alex. While Sugar followed after her.

"Sorry about that." Sugar said and the two made their way back to their room. Although when Sugar turned around Alex removed her father's glasses and gave her a wink, it was one of those I know something kind of wink. She shuddered at the thought of almost losing an eye to the woman and now she probably had an idea that someone was spying on her. Terrible work for a spy, just terrible.

Buffalo stopped on his track as he found a dancing lady who was very familiar to him. Baby tapped him in the shoulder but he was very occupied.

"What's wrong?" She looked at him with confusion.

"I know that girl." He pointed at the dancing lady who was sweating feverishly from her intense dance routine. She suddenly stopped her dancing and began to run. Some Marines were after her and she made a break for it. Baby caught her in her arms and she looked directly into her eyes. "I got you." Buffalo took a hold of Baby's shoulder and Buffalo used his abilities to fly several yards away. The Marines were confused at being able to find the woman they were chasing but eventually dispersed once they could not find her anymore in the busy crowd.

"Thank you for that..." Said the woman wiping the sweat from her head.

"No problem..sorry but I know you from somewhere." Said Buffalo. still studying her facial features. Maybe it was just a person he passed by since he explored Dressrosa once in awhile as a child, when Corozan would let him.

"Sorry, you probably got the wrong person." Said the woman. "But I need your help..." Said the woman, Baby immediately nodded while Buffalo had to think for a moment.

"Depends on what it is..." Was his reply. Though it was already getting dark and the woman dragged Buffalo and Baby into an empty building where they would rest for the night.

Marco entered the colosseum. He wore an all black attire looking like a ninja from the Wano Kingdom. He got the idea from Kinemon who hailed from there. He did not want to be a target since he was part of a Yonko's. But some people were making their name known, some prominent opponents such as Jesus Burgess, a Marine Vice Admiral although entering as a pirate.

He studied the bracket and concluded that their would be four different qualifier rounds and it will be an all out battle royal. Although no name was given yet on who was going to be in which bracket.

He entered his name and retreated back to his sleeping quarters, somewhere near the colosseum, and fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day indeed.

The next day

It was a special day for the citizens of the Isle of the Lost as the battle in the colosseum was today.

Marco awoke early in the morning, making his way to the colosseum. He was going to size up the competition. The first thing he noticed was the giant bust of the apparent greatest warrior in Colosseum history.

"The man's a legend." A beautiful woman was leaning against the wall. Her armor was quiet revealing yet she emitted a warrior's aura.

"Is that right?" Marco said.

"You from Wano?" Said the woman.

"Ah, sure, the name is Marco."

"Pleasure to meet you, the name is Rebecca... do you know what block you'll be fighting in?" Asked Rebecca approaching Marco, although he had to take some steps back just to make sure that he did not get recognized.

"Um not yet...I guess I should look into that." He replied and dashed away. 'Shit that was close' Thought Marco, although he noticed a large crowd surrounding the viewing snail. He decided to join them curious what the fuss was all about. He stood behind the crowd of people.

"Oh looks like the Daughter of Donquioxte Doflamingo is above to announce something." Said Rebecca beside him, causing Marco to jump in surprise.

"The hell!" He said under his breathe but could not act anymore as Alex started to speak.

"Please take your seat, I will just address the crowd." She showed Viola , Monet and Sugar their seats which they took.

"I wonder what's the big fuss is about." Said Monet looking around at the crowd of people all around the colosseum it was filled all the way through, up to the top row.

"Something about a big prize, atleast that's what I heard from the kitchen." Said Sugar making sure that her voice was not loud.

"Good job last night guys, now we got a general idea of what the castle looks like. Although I feel like we've missed something. Did anyone explore the dungeon?" Asked Viola to the two.

"Ah crap." Replied the duo.

"Later." Said Viola while returning her attention back at Alex who was warming up the crowd. Although Viola was shocked to see who was serving him. It was DonKrieg.

"I hope you like your attendee." Said Alex before returning to the mic and addressing the crowd some more.

"Hello Sir." Krieg was dressed in a formal attire but Viola was shocked that he was humiliated this way.

"No need Krieg, no formalities please." Viola said although the man seemed like he was a beaten down dog who would not even looked him in the eye. Once he dropped of the drinks he spoke once more.

"Ofcourse sir, you are Princess Viola, you earned our utmost respect." With that Krieg retreated back downstairs. Viola watched him go and looked a bit confused. She grabbed her drink and was about to drink it but Monet swiped it off her hands.

"Taste test." Monet said and drank out of the cup. She gurgled the drink and found nothing was wrong with it. "Alright go ahead." Said Monet and returned her drink to her.

"You got to be more careful captain." Said Sugar in which Viola just chuckled nervously, she would definitely get a beating from her crew if she died. Just the thought of it made her laugh.

"Right looks like the main show." Viola diverted everyone's attention to Alex, who was delivering the tail end of her speech.

"Attention citizens of Isle of the Lost! Today is not like any other day, thousands of strong and capable fighters have joined in hopes to obtain a valuable prize. I promised that this is a prize far greater than money, far greater than fame, it is a prize that will change the world. Feast your eyes on the center of the Colosseum!" Alex pointed at the podium that was wrapped in clothe. Then Moises stood beside it pulling the clothe away revealing a coconut fruit that blue in color. Suddenly people started to freak out. People were jumping out of there seat and some of them tried to make a run for the fruit although they were quickly dealt with by Moises.

"The Grandprize for the winner of the tournament is..." Drumroll began to play and Alex pointed at the fruit once more yelling from the top of his lungs. "THE NEKO NEKO NO MI!"

Collectively everyone had the same reaction.

Viola's eyes widened slightly at the surprise Alex gave everyone.

"What the fu..."


	6. The war for Dressrosa part 2

"So how do you like the stakes?" Alex sat on her chair right behind Viola.

"Interesting, how'd you acquire such a rare fruit, and why not use it yourself." Asked Viola, who was the honored guess of Alex.

"I bought the fruit from someone...and I figured you were going to pass by here since the whole fiasco...so I decided to put it up for grabs. A show for worthy for an empress." Replied Alex. "What use will I have with it,p, but as fate would have it i already have a fruit power."

"Yeah, perhaps we can find out your abilities." Replied Viola. She then turned to the match that ensued, block A began. Immediately Viola had her eyes fixated at the man the announcer called as Mr. Store. She knew the man carried an immense power about him, almost familiar.

"And also...I might need your help with another Yonko...you see we're not going to be in good terms after I invited you here." Alex said from behind her.

"Is that right?" Said Viola although was cut off when the proctor announced that Mr. Store won block A with ease. Then the man removed his helmet revealing his true identity. "Jesus Burgess huh?" Viola commented.

"Oh look at that, even the Blackbeard's firstmate brought in his big gun to win my ultimate prize." Alex sat back on her chair laughing at her luck. First she got her father's crew sitting before her. Then several prominent figures showed up for the ultimate prize. She's gathered some very important people in Dressrosa for the marines to take care, for Alex's ultimate goal was for the Marines and the Pirates to kill each other.

"So there goes Block A winner, wonder what Block Marco would be." Viola looked at Monet and Sugar. Monet smirked and flew over head soon finding the block battles. Then she tried to look for Marco finding him leaning against the wall, watching the big screen of the current battles.

"Hey!" Monet stood beside Marco which caused him to jump.

"What the hell, second time!" He exclaimed.

"So what block are you?" She asked.

"Block C" he replied.

"Ohhh I see well good luck." With that Monet floated back to her seat beside Viola. Although Sugar was already gone.

"Hey Captain where's Sugar?" She asked.

"Castle." Viola replied with a smile. Monet got what she meant. "So what block is he in?"

"Block C Captain." Replied Monet, a long way to go until Block C.

"Looks like Bartolomeo won the crazy block B." Viola found it amusing to find that the Bartolomeo guy simply crossed his fingers and created barriers. A strange ability indeed.

"Good for him indeed, looks like you're quiet popular." Alex pointed at Bartolomeo who was waving feverishly at Viola. The Donquioxte Captain smiled at the man and waved back at him. The stage was reseted as it was basically destroyed from the last Block.

"Mugiwara!" Exclaimed an old man who just entered the battlefield.

"Huh?" Viola pointed at herself as the old man looked at her intensely.

"I'm going to kill you for what your captain did to me!" The old man pointed at his stubbed head.

"That's Don Chinjao, he has a history with Donquioxte Doflamingo. He once had a sharp pointed head but now...well it's not so sharp any longer." Alex commented as the old man continued to look at Viola with such killer intent. Although Viola was not bothered slightly.

"Is that so?" She said, which angered Don Chinjao some more on the center of the arena. The main fighters of Block C started to filter in. "Oh I see Marco!" Viola waved at the all black wearing warrior. Although several of the arena fighters noticed the attention the Donquioxte captain was giving to Marco.

Then the match in Block C began, with Don Chinjao unleashing his emperor's haki to effectively knock out most of the fighters. Although the strong willed remained fighting, they started to knock each other out.

Biola watched as Marco simply weaved through the fighters and avoided any major battle, yet he felt the deadly stare of Don Chinjao. The old man decided it was time to release all his anger, he did not care that he was challenging and emperor.

Don Chinjao left the arena and made a leap for the viewers box, where Viola was.

Alex did not move as Don Chinjao killing Viola would not be any trouble in her overall plan. Monet tried to get up but Viola signaled her to stand down.

Don Chinjao had covered his forehead in arnament haki while Viola covered his hands as well.

The old man got closer and closer building momentum, while Viola stayed stationary. Finally the clash happened where the forehead of Don Chinjao made contact with Viola's fist. The clash was electrifying yet Viola's will was much stronger, in fact, so strong that he manage to undo Doffy's damage and reverse the stub on Don Chinjao's head and returning it into it's pointy appearance.

Don Chinjao was effectively defeated falling down outside the arena, yet he had a giant smile on his face as he felt his head returning back go normal.

"I'm sorry about that, I did not think anyone would try that." Alex acted concerned but Viola can see right through it.

"Alot of apology I'm hearing from you, but let's return to the match shall we." Viola took her seat while Alex was silently furious.

Marco was waving at the crowd as he won Block C. A loud cheer could be heard from the crowd as Marco started to walk out of the stage.

Villa had a grin on her face after the victory of the Whitebeard crew member.

"So we have Jesus Burgess, Super Rookie Bartolomeo, Marco... who could win the last Block?" Alex said out loud.

"Here they come." Viola observed as the Block D participant started to enter the arena. A chorus of boos could be heard when the champion Rebecca entered the arena. "What's going on?"

"Oh, she's just the grand daughter of the late king, a very unpopular king if you ask me." Alex replied although Viola could see something in her face but she can't pinpoint it quiet yet.

"That's right..." Viola trailed off and began to watch the match in block D. She felt quiet popular for the wrong reasons since another champion was giving her a deadly look. This time it was the crowd favorite, Cavendish, that continued to glare at her. "Monet."

"Yes Captain?" Monet looked at her captain. Viola pointed at Cavendish in which the Spy gave her captain a sly smile. "Got it." Monet zoomed from the viewers table to the unsuspecting Cavendish.

Against all odds, Cavendish got on all fours and started to dread his life. Completely unlike himself. Rebecca took advantage of his weakened state and kicked him out of the arena.

Viola and Monet snickered amongst themselves while Alex gave them an odd look.

The conclusion of Block D ended up with Rebecca as the champion, to the dismay of the crowd. Although some people were cheering her on, including Viola.

"That's the end of preliminaries, how did you like my apology?" Alex said to Viola as they made their way to their respective chariots.

"The free for all aspect was great, and it will be a great championship round tomorrow." Viola found some amazing people in the arena that day she would have to talk to them somehow.

"Till tomorrow captain." Alex took the liberty of closing her chariot door.

Viola decided to give her crew a call. Wondering how everyone is doing.

"Call Baby." The Golden Snail registered his first mate and took the appearance of the mochi user.

"Captain?" Baby's voiced emitted from the golden snail.

"Reports." Viola said, Monet was watching their surrounding, to ensure noone was listening.

"I'm holed up on an abandoned building with Buffalo along with a spy inside Donquioxte Alex's organization." Baby reported.

"Got it stay safe everyone." Viola said hanging up, The rest of the chariot ride was quiet with Monet constantly checking outside to ensure they weren't being led to their death. Once they got to the castle, the duo made their way to their room.

Sugar was sitting on the small table sipping a cup of tea. "Hello Captain, Sister."

"I can feel some bad news coming..." Viola could tell from how tense Sugar was. Viola had sent her earlier that day to scout the castle once more.

"I found him, King Riku is in the dungeon..." Sugar stated.

Viola could only fill in the blanks from all her knowledge. King Riku was the King before Doflamingo took over. King Riku was hated for being a tyrant. King Riku was dead. King Riku had two daughters, and a grandchild. King Riku is her fathet.

Yet now, he just learned that King Riku was alive, in Donquioxte Alex's dungeon. Something more was going on, and he would get to the bottom of this.

Viola decided to go to the dungeon at midnight.

She carried a candle stick in his hands while navigating the dark hallways. Sugar and Monet stayed in their rooms since Viola ordered them to do so.

Once she made it to the dungeon, she opened the small window that allowed her to peak inside the prison cell. There she found an old man with his head down, his hair was a mess and definitely looked like someone who's been beaten emotionally.

"King Riku." With his name being called out, the old man gave him a reaction, slowly looking up at the small opening.

"Who are you." King Riku was confused at the man but he could be a hallucination as well.

"Doesn't matter, why are you here..." Asked Viola.

"Because I could not protect my own people." With that the King shred a single tear before returning back to his head down. With that single expression, Viola was convinced something else was going on.

"Tomorrow King Riku." With that Viola shut the small opening and returned to her room.

Tomorrow was going to be the day.

The day started like every other day yet this day was special. Marco held the hands of Rebecca as the two shared a blissful moment from their time together the night before.

"I won't go easy on you!" She said and walked to her entrance. She gave him a wink and walked with a sway on her hips, a show for Marco. She disappeared from view and Marco messed with his hair. He thought to himself that she was a woman indeed.

Then something happened, Marco looked outside the colosseum and found explosions happening all around the Isle. He felt that he needed to be out there to help, this was what WhiteBeard was speaking about the night before.

He felt a strong presence behind him.

"You...what are you doing here." Said Marco surprised to see a familiar face.

"Hey Marco, Alot of shit happened but to make a long story short, I'm here for pop's ." Said the guy.

"The only way to get it is to win this tournament." Marco then looked at the man. "Take it, I need to be out there helping the Donquioxte crew anyway like Pop's said to"

"What's this?" The man took the mask and then the rest of Marco's attire.

"It's my disguise, they will call you the winner of Block C!" With that Marco ran to find the nearest exit.

Donquioxte Alex definitely heard explosions, and her smile suddenly turned into a frown.

"If I may be excuse, it seems that theirs trouble I need to attend to." Alex tried to head for the stairs only to be stopped by Viola's grip on his forearm.

"You're not going anywhere." She tightened her grip but Alex pulled away before her bones was crushed.

"What the hell is this?" Exclaimed Alex.

"You lured us here for a reason!" Before Alex could react, Viola covered her hands in arnament haki and punched Alex in the guts. Although Viola was disappointed to find that he only defeated a clone.

Donquioxte Alex was elsewhere, and it wasn't the colosseum. She immediately pulled out her pink snail and called Monet.

"Monet, how are things? Alex is not in the colosseum, stay vigilant."

"Copy that Captain, we ran into some of Alex's men on the way to the dungeon. We've alerted the entire castle."

"Stay safe." With that Viola hanged up and watch as the conclusion of the colosseum was near.

In all the same instance, several things happened.

Baby 5 and Buffalo were in the smile factory along with 100's of toys, guarding the place. Marco found himself face to face with Pica on his way to help the crew. Sugar and Monet were now stuck between a rock and a hard place as Donquioxte Alex herself blocked the way to the Dungeon where they were headed to save King Riku.

Then in the arena, the victor was decided. Viola was shocked at the winner as it was completely unexpected, yet she had one thing in her mind...Donquixote Alex.


	7. War for Dressrosa finale

"What say you captain, will you listen to my proposition." Alex knew that challenging Viola would be complete suicide, but maybe she could turn it into her advantage.

"Alright, entertain me, you have 2 minutes." Viola was emitting large amount of conqueror haki. Waves of energy escaped her body threatening to destroy everything within her vicinity.

"Well you see, Wapol has always ruled with an iron fist and I've never had a chance to challenge his power. Now he rules Tottland with complete control of his people. You see, he's been building an army! He threatened my life and the life of those I care about. What would you do?"

"I would fight him till my last breathe, I wouldn't have bowed down like a coward." Viola's statement was enough to cause Alex to bow her head. She remained that way for a second before uttering her proposition.

"Help me defeat Wapol, i will join the Donquixote pirates if that helps."

"Knowing what you've done, there's just a point where one can't return from their sin. Crocodile imprisoned a kingdom, yet he was reluctant in killing, Magellan did what he had to do as a prison warden, hell even Gin followed the lead of the maniacal Don Creek. But you are a special case Alex, you're a underground broker of illegally produce devil fruit, you've followed in the footsteps of your father too well...how do you forgive that..."

"The answer is you can't...I get it. My sin's have finally caught up with me..." Alex still had her head down, shaking it slowly. "Faith is a funny thing." A large wave of haki emitted from Alex, matching the same amount that Viola was emitting earlier.

"Have it your way Alex." Viola got ready. Although nothing happened. Alex jumped through the roof, effectively ending his bird cage trap.

"Take care of my family." Alex looked straight up, going as fast as she can, as far as she can.

"What are you doing!" Yelled the Donquioxte Captain.

"I'm going to kill Wapol myself!" Exclaimed the daughter of Doflamingo.

"Fool!" With her speed and precision, the Donquixote Pirate captain, going at a speed not visible to the eye, Viola grabbed alex by the collar mid flight and tossed her to the ground.

The impact created a crater on the ground. Alex had an expression of shock. "What..." Her glasses were cracked while her mouth hanged open. Viola was quickly beside her looking down on her .

"Don't be stupid, don't fight a dying battle."

"What now then."

"We will defeat Wapol, you can join the crew or not. You decide." With that the Actong Donquioxte Captain walked away from the defeated Donquixote Alex.

"Attention citizens of the isle of the lost!" Viola took the announcement denden mushi from Alex and began speaking.

When she spoke everyone stopped what they were doing. Her crew paused from helping the citizens while the citizens were mesmerized by the voice of the captain, forgetting their troubles.

Admiral Fujitora dangled the debris he raised with his ability but listened to what the acting Donquioxte captain would say. The colosseum champions were locked in combat with the marines but stopped as soon as he spoke. "My name is Viola im the acting captain of the Donquioxte pirates, and from here on out, Isle of the lost is under my flag. With the blessing of King Riku ofcourse." Viola looked at a distance where King Riku was being helped up by Buffalo and Baby. He nodded his tired head with a giant grin on his face.

Suddenly, the wrath of the Marine Admiral was before Viola. This shocked Don Chinjao and Cavendish who was just in front of the blind admiral. Fujitora stood before Mugiwara emitting a large amount of haki that made Alex's haki look meager.

"No more Donquioxte, this ends here." Debris floated from above the head of the two titans from the power of Fujitora, with a flick of his sword, the debris would come crashing down Viola.

"I don't believe this will be the end of my adventures quiet yet." Despite his blind eye, Fujitora has perfect control of his observation haki, allowing him to see all things. And he suddenly felt the arrival of some prominent figures, that was when he knew it was time to go.

Fujitora sheathed his sword, letting the debris drop in the ocean.

Within seconds, First Commander Marco of the Whitebeard pirates stood with his captain Whitebeard Himself, showing a glimpse of their true power.

"I understand." Fujitora began walking away, his marines followed their admiral in defeat. Going against the full power of a yonko was suicide by himself. "Good work Mugiwara, if we were on the same side I would shake your hands." He gave a final smile at the Donquioxte captain before finally disappearing in the horizon, the Donquioxte members made a pathway following the captain's order of not touching the marines unless otherwise stated.

"So that's what happened." The group had made their way to the castle. Everyone sitting around the King's grand table.

King Riku sat on his throne while Viola sat at the helm of the giant table. Sugar was on her right while Monet was on her left.

The citizens of Dressrosa and the Isle of the Lost were waiting for the speech of the Donquioxte Captain.

"So I defeated Alex, and she will Integrate my crew" Viola stated.

"Why?" King Riku spoke from his chair. "After what she's done."

"You have the right to be angry King Riku, but I thought about it for quiet some time. Crocodile was once a dictator of a kingdom."

"And she has done terrible things, but if I can forgive her and trust her , then Alex deserves a second chance."

"This will need some time to settle with me Viola, but I will respect your decision."

"Thank you King Riku."

Sugar, Monet, Whitebeard, Buffalo, Baby 5 , Alex and Marco, were at their own table chatting about what they gone through. Marco held hands with Rebecca, each person had a glimmer in their eye.

King Riku looked up at Kyros who was glaring daggers at Marco. But he could not be angry at the phoenix, as he saved his daughter's life.

"Dressrosa and the Isle are reunited under one king once again" King Riku announced

"There is one more thing we need to do " Viola said walking over " Indeed." Agreed Sugar, while everyone else had the same thing in mind.


	8. Prisonbreak new leaf

"Captain Viola I got something important for you." Sugar had entered the balcony and spoke to the Donquioxte captain.

"Give me a second Sugar." Viola smiled at Sugar, but she could tell it was important. Viola took the letter from Sugar's hands.

"To whom it my concern..." Viola began reading out loud, quieting the room. "I King Wapol, hereby invite you to the wedding of Charlotte Pudding to, Vinsmoke Reiju. Please be in attendance as if you refuse, your whole family will be killed."

That was where the letter ended and Viola looked at Monet. "Get the others"

"Copy." Monet made her way into the other room. "Captain's calling."

"Yeah?" Sugar made her way back in with the rest of the crew. "I thought it was for you since I only read the first part and Wapol's name."

"No, Blackleg Sanji's sister Vinsmoke Reiju is getting married to Charlotte pudding by the decree of King Wapol"

"What!?" Alex was visibly angered by this, sending out crackle of tiny quakes all around her.

"Captain..." Everyone looked at Monet who was very flustered. She looked like she was about ready to pass out. "...We need to stop this right?."

"Yes we do!" Alex looked at Monet and then back at Viola, although they both have a different reason, they were both in agreement this needed to be stoped.

"You know this means we need to go into her territory, declare war, and start the greatest battle in history since Marineford." Viola said.

"I'm game." The first to speak was Buffalo. " But we set sail tonight"

" What for?" Baby asked

" It's time we got our captain back " Viola announced.

It was the middle of the night, around 1 in the morning. The small boat, covered by a thick fog.

"Am I glad you agreed to join our mission Alex." Viola was sitting in front of the tiny boat in which the three people were riding. They have bypassed the first patrol and are now hidden behind a thick fog, hiding them from detection. Alex happened to know somethings about Impel Down due to her dealings with the Revolutionary army. Alex was driving the boat. Sugar was sleeping on the back of the boat.

"That must be the gate then?" Viola pointed at the dock full of marine battleships, they had to somehow bypass hundreds of marine patrol and enter the underwater prison without causing any alarm.

"Yeah, stay close, follow my lead and we will be fine." Alex docked their small boat, and the first to enter the harbor. She was followed by Sugar who finally awoke from her slumber then Viola brought out the rear. The trio stayed close, stopping every now and then to avoid night patrols that happened to cross their path. As they got closer to the giant entrance, Viola knew exactly what they needed to do.

"Alex, can you please open the door." Viola whispered to his ally, who nodded her head in agreement.

"With pleasure." Alex jumped in the air gathering momentum before kicking the giant door wide open causing a loud banging sound to emit in the air.

"Let's go!" Sugar exclaimed running to the closes place where the trio could hide. They found the locker room where they all waited out what the patrol would do.

"Damn it who caused all that noise?" Yelled the Vice Warden Hanyabal.

"Sir we have no idea, the doors just swung open!" Replied a night guard.

"Damn it! Close the gate! You telling me there's ghost in here now! If you guys think for one second you're scaring me then you're all wrong! Hannyabal does not get scared!" Yelled the Vice Warden. Footsteps followed and disappeared.

"Alright let's go." Alex led the way once more, Sugar used her ability when some surveillance snail caught sight of them. She would turn them into toys as they went giving them the advantage of staying invisible.

"Right over there, an elevator!" Viola pointed at an elevator but when the trio approached, it needed a card key to enter. "Damn we need to find a ladder to get down." They all made their way around the top level of impel down finally finding a door that says keep out.

"Wouldn't hurt to try." Despite the thick chains surrounding the door, Alex kicked right through the door revealing a staircase going down. "See."

Some time later...

The trio could not find the one prisoner they wanted, only stumbling upon jail cells full of bones.

"Shit where is she?"

"Doffy!" Yelled Viola trying to locate the prisoner.

"Why the hell are you here!" Doffy yelled back revealing his location. Alex made quick work of the jail cell kicking it open. Then Viola cut his cuffs.

"Let's go people." Said Alex leading the way back up to level 5. The rowdy level six prisoner were angered that they weren't helped out of the prison.

"If I were outside I would've killed every single one of you..." Said a very dangerous man behind his cell. Former Head Jailer Shiliew was serving a life sentence for being too extreme in his methods with the prisoners.

"Shut up." Was the last word spoken by Noire before heading up to level five.

Escape...some time later...

"Finally!" Was what everyone said as soon as they exited the giant door of Impel Down. They have finally escaped.

Viola immediately helmed a marine ship, while everyone manned any position needed. It was smooth sailing after that.

The remaining obstacle was the giant gate known as the Gate of Justice.

"Charge ahead!" Exclaimed Viola as she was avoiding as much cannon fire as possible. Though they had no idea how the gate would open.

" Alex" Viola pointed at the Gate of Justice, the only thing blocking their path to freedom.

Alex got up, lit a smoke and took one puff. "I got it."

Everyone looked at Alex with a shocked expression, but as soon as she said that, she was gone. She reappeared in front of the giant gate gathering enough force then launching one of her most powerful kicks yet. The doors of the Gate of Justice swung open, breaking the gears and bolts that held it close.

"Easy." Said Alex as she landed back on board the ship. Everyone still looked at her with amazement. Everyone but Doffy and Viola who each had a smirk on their face.

"Freedom..." Was in everyones mind.

Impel Down Escape party was a success...

Doflamingo was reunited with his crew, every member was his family, especially Alex as Father and Daughter finally met. As for Doffy, his goal was simple, to show the world of his true power by removing Wapol from the face of the planet. Although for now he has something else to address.

"Perfect timing, we're going to dethrone Wapol!" Said Doflamingo continuing to laugh while Viola and Sugar deadpanned at his statement.

"Ofcourse you will." Said the duo not really surprised that the Donquioxte pirates was going to do something insane to others and actually help people, it seems their Captain was on a new path.

The Donquioxte crew swiftly made their way to dock where Strawhat Shipwright Franky had a left a present for the crew. It was a new ship.

Whole Cake Island

"What a Happy occasion! Isn't it!" Yelled the gleeful emperor.

"Yes my king!" Exclaimed Katakuri.

"Big Mom's daughter will finally surrender herself in marriage! Finally what a wonderful turn of events!" Wapol was twirling and dancing along with the music.

"Wonderful!"

"Tsk." Charlotte Pudding had been quietly sitting across from the new King Wapol. For the longest time Pudding has refused to marry for her mission to expand her family.

"My dear sisiter who refuse to marry has finally agreed! Oh your bride to be" She is within our port with her family."

"I'll head over their then." Pudding stood up, letting her green coat hang behind her. She slowly made her way to the port, leaving the delusional king behind.

In her moment toward the port, she silenced all the homies by emitting her conqueror haki. They were all jumping and signing in accordance to Wapol's decree, pissing her off even further.

Why did she agree to marry? It was quiet simple really, she had been lonely for quiet some time. The feelings she's been missing for years finally returned once she saw her. Her heart skipped several beats, her voice was smooth yet she felt nervous inside. And as soon as she arrived, she was gone. Seeing her again made her weak, and Charlotte Pudding was not weak. So in order to forgot her, she has finally agreed even if it was a loveless marriage one.

Although arriving in the port, Pudding swallowed hard. A woman dressed in pink slowly made her way down the ship. Her silky smooth figure was jaw dropping, and the air she carried around her was intoxicating. She carried herself in a high standard, that he could tell.

Her eyes followed her her eyes would not falter. Up until she rode the carriage set up for her by the king. Once she was gone she snapped back into reality behind her, Oven had followed her ensuring that Puddong would not get into trouble.

"Why are you here?"

"Making sure you don't do anything stupid." Oven replied. He was wearing a white robe with golden trim. He was carrying one of his sword on his back. "Congratulations by the way."

"Sure." With that Pudding made her way back to the castle. But in her mind she kept remembering her face. "Damn." She said under her breathe.

Behind her at the dock, all of Wapol's new allies and family members have arrived to join in the festivities.

Pirates ships continued to flow Whole Cake Island by the hundreds...

The Donquioxte pirates sat around a fire which burned bright in the middle of the deck ship was the stolen Marine ship, with Doffy's old ship's Flamingo wearing his glasses figure head, and had a docking system like the Sunny, and the Donquioxte pirates jolly roger painted on the sails. It was starting the get dark and everyone seemed to be drawn to the fire.


	9. DoffyxViola: Reunited

WARNING: SEXUAL CONTENT IN LATER CHAPTERS. FOR MATURE READERS ONLY.

CRACK!

RRUUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE~~~~~

Viola jerked roughly out of sleep. Another bright flash illuminated the room for the briefest of seconds, before plunging her into darkness once more. Her heart was racing, and the sheets suddenly felt hot and constricting against her bare skin. She hurriedly kicked them aside onto the floor, not in the mood for dealing with such things in her confused and disorientated state. The air was so muggy. She gasped for breath, not finding enough oxygen to slow her beating heart.

Then it was quiet for a moment. 'The calm before the storm,' she thought. Sure enough, a minute the later the wind picked up drastically in speed and started to whip angrily at the cabin walls, making the rigging groan loudly in complaint. Then came the rain, pelting the small porthole like so many fingers as it requested to be let inside. The ship tossed and turned in the undulating ocean waves, rising to the tippy top before going on a wild ride down again.

It was just as she predicted. Earlier that day she had sensed the drastic decrease in barometric pressure, signaling the coming of this storm. She knew that it wouldn't hit until later that evening when everyone was supposed to be sleeping, so she had ordered the men to furl the sails and fasten down any loose objects beforehand so they could all sleep through it in peace. However, sleeping through it was going to be harder for her than she thought. Perhaps she had just woken from a nightmare and the storm had bridged her horrible dream with reality. Perhaps it reminded her of stormy nights as a child alone and afraid in her work room at Arlong park. Or both. Whatever the reason she was now thoroughly upset.

She glanced over at Monet's bed and wasn't surprised to see the bed neatly made and its occupant missing. Ever since Doffy had returned, Monet has been manning the Helm of the ship at night. This resulted in Viola having the entire girl's room to herself most nights. At first she enjoyed the privacy, but after a while she began to despise it. Now when she woke there was no calm, reassuring voice to lull her back to sleep; only the blank empty room staring back at her.

BA~BBBBOOOOOOMMMM!

She had to do something. She couldn't stand being alone a minute longer! Swinging her legs off the edge of the bed, she gathered her bed sheets around her for protection and made her way towards the cabin door, flinging it open wide.

The rain pelted her exposed skin mercilessly, stinging where it touched. She ran blindly forward, not knowing or particularly caring where she was going. Reaching a door she grasped the handle and flew inside, slamming it shut behind her.

She stood panting with her back against it, trying to stop her body's insane quivering. The combination of fear and adrenaline made her super sensitive to the room around her. The figure in the bed still slept soundly, despite the ruckus she had just made. There were some clothes scattered on the floor, and as she tried to discern whose clothes they were she heard the sleeper mumble:

"Heh" She sweat-dropped. Sure enough, when she looked at the nightstand beside the bed she could make out the familiar shape of Doffy's sunglasses keeping sentinel over its sleeping master.

'Why would I come into Doffy's room, of all places?' She wondered, watching his chest rise and fall with each breath. For a while she was content with just watching him breathe, and soon found her breathing calmed as well, perfectly in sync with Doffy's.

She shivered, and finally realized the sheets she held around her were soaking wet. She quickly let them drop to the ground. She blushed when she realized she was only wearing a tank top and short shorts. 'Why am I worried about what I'm wearing right now?' She asked herself. But for some reason she knew clothing like this was awkward in this sort of situation. What kind of situation this was, she didn't know yet. But one thing was certain: she didn't want to be alone tonight.

She crept over to Doffy's sleeping figure, holding a hesitant hand out towards him.

"Doffy~" she whispered quietly at first. He didn't move. She poked him.

"Doffy~" she said normally. Still no response. Fine then.

"DOFFY!" she yelled.

There was an instantaneous response. Doflamingo shot bolt upright in bed, looking around, he then saw was his firstmate.

"Viola?..." He asked groggily, "What are you doing in here?"

"I… I couldn't sleep. I woke up and so…" she paused sheepishly. This was sounding more and more childish by the minute. But the look of invitation to keep going on Doffy's face was so tempting that she found herself spilling everything.

"I think I may have had a nightmare, but the storm woke me up but I was still scared, and the storm kind of scared me more. And then Monet was gone, and I didn't like being in the room alone, so I went outside to find someone to talk to, and before I knew it I was in here." She ran out of breath. Hiding her eyes beneath her bangs, she snuck a glance up at Doffy.

He was frozen, trying to take in everything she had just told him. Viola, scared? Sure, she could scream and run when it came to a strong opponent, but to be scared of a dream? It was rarely that she showed her true emotions. He knew she didn't want to burden the crew with her worries, but it was just natural for her. She was Viola, and she was a worrier.

He chuckled slowly.

"What?" Viola demanded, pouting. He liked that.

"You worry too much Viola. It was just a dream."

"Well… not just any dream." She whispered.

Doffy patted the bed beside him. "Sit." He ordered. She complied, ignoring that it was a command.

"I think I was back at my old house, watching the Candy pirates attack." He pursed his lips at this. There weren't even words to describe how much he hated those pirates, so he growled instead. She smiled.

"Well they're gone now. They won't ever hurt you or anyone ever again Viola. I made sure of that." He said, crossing his arms.

"Yeah…" she mused. "I guess you did." 'Was this why I came to his room? Because he's the one who conquered my nightmare?' She decided that yes, it was. Warmth spread throughout her entire body and she sighed in contentment, the senseless fear finally subsiding. Doffy grinned at her relaxing figure and imitated her, slumping against the wall and sighing too. How was he able to calm her with so few words? And such simple ones at that? That boy truly had a gift. She glanced over at him, taking in things.

His abs were scrunched up from his slouching position, making them even more defined and chiseled looking than usual. His hands rested behind his head, accentuating his broad shoulders and the muscles beneath them. His shaggy blonde hair stuck out in random directions, falling into his eyes. His legs were crossed before him, and she blushed when she realized that all he had on were a pair of pink cotton boxers.

Doffy opened his eyes and looked at her, and was surprised to see her looking at him. She looked a little… hungry? He did understand the look she was giving him. Well, not him, but rather his chest. He looked down at it; everything seemed in order to him. She hadn't noticed he noticed her staring yet.

"Like what you see?" She gasped. He was flirting with her? He grinned. She whacked him softly.

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company. Then,

"Viola… do you want to stay here with me tonight?" She blushed furiously at this.

"Well, I don't know… there's the rest of the crew to think about…I don't…"

"Viola."

"What?"

"You worry too much." Again, with so few words, Doffy put everything into perspective. What did she care what the others thought? She didn't want to be alone, so why shouldn't she? For once, she was going to put her own needs before the others.

"Alright. I will." She smiled widely at her own decision, (at least, she thought it was her decision). He loved to see her smile.

Just then a particularly loud wind thundered through the ship, and she shivered.

"Are you cold?" Doffy asked.

"Well, I did get a little wet outside, so yeah."

He retrieved his crumpled blanket from underneath him and handed it to Viola. She took it gratefully. The blanket didn't really do much, because she wasn't giving off that much heat for it to trap.

"How are you not cold right now?" She eyed his boxers and blushed.

"Eh? It's really hot in here. Are you coming down with something?" He put a warm palm on her forehead. It felt great, so she leaned into it, humming. Doffy got an idea.

"I'm warm. Why don't you use me as a blanket then?" She gasped. Again, he knew the implications behind his request, so she tried to ignore the awkwardness and her perverted mind and take him up on his offer.

He lay down flat, and she lay beside him, snuggling close to his warm side.

"This is perfect." He said. "I'm hot, and you're cold, so together we're warm." He grinned stupidly, and for once she found herself grinning stupidly back. She wormed closer into his side. She could smell wood, the sea, and something musky that she couldn't identify. That must have been just pure Doffy. She inhaled deeply. She liked pure Doffy.

Doffy could feel her shivering subsiding as his body heat soaked into her. Subsequently he was also cooling down, absorbing the chill off her skin. He wrapped an arm around her to cool himself down even more, and was surprised when she didn't gasp. She seemed to gasp a lot around him, although why he had no clue. But right now she seemed to be occupied with something else.

He wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her closer to him. She squeaked this time, and the sound made his heart flutter.

Viola was currently up close and personal with Doffy's chest. She couldn't deny that it was a wonderful view, but she was curious why he had decided to pull her to him. She decided not to question it, and began to trace invisible longitude and latitude lines on his chest.

Luffy shivered, but not from the cold. In fact, he found the room had just gotten a lot hotter. Just then Viola shifted in his arms, and her leg briefly rubbed against his own.

"Mmmmm…" he hummed, liking the contact. Viola froze. He swooped in and claimed her mouth with his, taking her breath away.

She was surprised at his action, but even more surprised with the way her body instantaneously responded. She fiercely pressed her lips back against his, fighting for dominance. It was all skin, soft and smooth and… wet? His tongue had joined the fray. She gladly invited it in, meeting it step for step with her own. She arched her body into his chest, and he slipped his hands to her waist and pulled her even more flush against his half naked body.

Finally they pulled apart, gasping for breath, but Doffy wasn't to be slowed. He was on autopilot. He put his face to her neck, breathing in her scent while trying to regain his breath. Mikans, parchment, ink, and… ozone? It was the same smell that the air took on before a storm. It was anticipation, excitement and adventure. It thrilled him to no end. He attacked her neck with his mouth, trying to see if he could get a taste of it. She gasped, and he smirked against her skin. Always gasping. She tasted salty. He bit down instinctively.

"Ah! Doffy!"

Oh he loved that, the way she said his name. If he had his way she was going to say it a lot more often from now on.

Viola hadn't expected the bite. She was still recovering from their first kiss. In an instant Doffy had thrown Viola down on the bed. He held her down, sitting on her stomach and pinning her arms above her head.

"You're mine." He growled. There. He thought he'd made himself pretty clear.

She shuddered at his dominance. He was too strong, she couldn't move an inch. He had rendered her completely helpless, using his strength against her and basically claiming that she was his. She loved it.

"Prove it!" She snapped. He roughly claimed her lips with his once again.

Doffy found he was liking this angry Viola. Doffy still had her hands pinned above her head, so she was helpless as he started to move down to her jaw, then her neck, and then proceeded to her chest. She shivered. She wasn't wearing a bra~

And Doffy soon discovered that. In order to not let her go he began to slide her shirt up her stomach, using his teeth. She was trembling in anticipation and nervousness. With one final yank and a devilish grin Viola's breasts were exposed to Doffy. Seeing how he couldn't use his hands, he started exploring them with his mouth. Viola began to moan. Flattening his tongue, he admistered one hard, drawn out lick to one of the pink buds. Viola moaned hard. It felt so wrong, yet so damn good! She was quickly becoming a shivering mass of gelatinous pudding under his ministrations. He continued, heeding her moans and repeating things that made her moan loudly. 'I wonder…' he thought. He took the left one into his mouth and gently bit down.

"DOFFY!"

He was thrown into the air for a moment as she bucked her hips, managing to lift him when he'd bitten her. Doffy removed his boxers the rest of the way and unceremoniously threw them on the floor with his shorts and vest. Viola did likewise with her tank top. Now one was completely naked while the other was half naked. It seemed Nami had some catching up to do… but then Doffy was already half naked when she got there.

He her a deep kiss. It was gentle and sweet, unlike the hastened ones they'd had before. He could taste himself on her. She hummed at his gentleness. They finally broke apart.

"I know you'll always be there for me. I'll always be there for you too. I don't know much about these kinds of things… but as long as you're the one showing me, I know there's no reason to worry." She could feel herself tearing up. Doffy could be so sweet sometimes. She wiped at her eyes.

"Are you ready?" She asked Doffy. He nodded.

She went to take off her shorts, but he stopped her.

"Wait."

"What?"

"Let me do it."

She blushed but shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, have it your way."

Grasping the hem of her shorts, Doffy began to pull them down agonizingly slow. The fabric glided over the smoothness of her legs, and he didn't hesitate to feel as much of them as he could during the process. Viola hadn't expected him to be slow about it, and her impatience was growing. The sight of him pulling down her pants, ogling at her bare legs… he was being too sexy for his own good. She went to tear her panties off, but a hand and a growl stopped her.

"Mine." Growled Doffy. She gulped, and went back to enduring his slow torture.

The shorts finally slid off her feet, and she heard as they hit the wall. Doffy now turned his attention to the only remaining article of clothing between him and his naked navigator. Using only two fingers, he hooked the sides of her red g-string and began to pull them down.

Viola gasped as the air hit her. She was now fully exposed to Doffy, and he was staring at her for all he was worth. It didn't stop him from sliding the garment the rest of the way off her legs, but now he seemed more in a hurry to get them off. They went flying behind his head and got caught on the ceiling fan. Viola couldn't help giggling.

Doffy took both his hands and ran them over her upper thighs. She tightened her muscles, so he began to massage them just like she did to him. Eventually she sighed, relaxing and letting her legs spread farther apart. Pulling himself up he came level with her face, and began a slow, deep kiss.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Viola asked.

Viola grabbed his hard member, and he huffed. She could feel it throbbing and quivering in anticipation under her hand. She wouldn't make him wait any longer.

Closing her eyes and using her instincts she guided him to her opening. Very slowly, he began to enter inside of her. Doffy sighed at the feeling; she felt great. It was hot and damp and so damn tight. He was being squeezed from every angle.

Viola cried out, thanking the weather for coating the sounds that would otherwise have alerted the rest of the crew to what they were doing. Tears sprang to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She knew it wouldn't last long. Doffy looked concerned at her cry, but she ignored it.

"Viola?"

"One second."

She took five big breaths. Then it came to her: Doffy was inside of her. She felt the immense heat between her legs, and this thought made it become unbearable. She had to move. She rocked her hips.

"Nngghh," Doffy grunted.

The friction felt so good. Doffy began to slowly pull out of her, and then he quickly thrust back in. The move brought waves of pleasure to both, and Viola could see tiny stars forming behind her eyes. She brought her hips up to meet Doffy's next thrust, and he went deeper than before.

Doffy clenched his fists. Most of his focus was on the immense pleasure in his groin, and her walls squeezing tight around him. But he was getting just as much pleasure from hearing her whisper his name, her hands clawing into his back, the sight of her squirming underneath him with her hair splayed about her on the sheets. He couldn't take much more of this.

Viola felt herself nearing the end too. Doffy had unconsciously sped his pace, thrusting into her faster. She was reduced to moaning because she was no longer able to form coherent words. With each thrust she was being pushed closer and closer to the edge. Doffy had grabbed her hips for more leverage and began pounding into her, hitting some pleasurable spots.

"Doffy!" She could feel his skin give way under her nails. He didn't seem to care. All of a sudden the pressure inside of Viola exploded, and she shivered uncontrollably as her orgasm plowed through her.

Doffy put in a few more thrusts before the feeling of Viola's walls clasping around him made him lose control, and he released himself. His vision ran white and then he collapsed, trying not to crush her but feeling totally exhausted. They both lay there, naked, him on top of her. They shivered in what now felt like the cool night air. After a time Doffy pulled out of her and lay beside her, pulling her close so she was snuggling his chest. Wordlessly she collected the blanket and threw it over the both of them, trapping their body heat and warming them up.

As his eyes heavily drooped Doffy looked at Viola. He could tell she was on the verge of sleep. And with that, the captain and his firstmate fell asleep.


	10. Casino Royale

It had been weeks since the Donquixote pirates crushing defeat in Tottland, and the death of their crew member Buffalo.

It was a massive floating island! Her eyes was surprised at the size of the ship as it could easily be mistaken as an island. The ship in which she sailed in contained a paper invitation to some island of dreams. She didn't care for that, all she cared about was getting her ship fixed.

So she entered the facility, her eyes taking in all the marvelous design within the casino walls.

"Welcome my lady." A short man with imp like face greeted Alex at the doorsteps of the floating grand casino. He trail of thought vanished and she focused on the man before her.

"Thank you, but I'm not here to stay, I need repairs on my ship." The blonde lady was wearing a skin tight suit that covered her from her toe up until her neck. She had her new bow and arrow on her back ready for use at any time.

"Yes we'll take care of that for you." The man took her keys which took her by surprise as he was quick in doing so.

"Um I will go with you." The woman begun but the man put his hands up to stop her.

"It's completely complementary. Go ahead and enjoy yourself. My lovely colleague will help show you around." The man signalled to a beautiful lady with pink hair. She placed her hands on the woman's shoulder and guided her into one of the slots.

"Come with me, um sorry your name miss?" Asked the pink haired lady as she led her to a chair in front of a slot machine.

"My name is Alex." And the woman guided her hands to the knob of the machine. She helped her push the knob down and Alex was suddenly hooked as she kept winning.

"Wow I can't believe this, you're really lucky!" Exclaimed the pink haired woman.

"Wow I can't believe this..." Alex was stuck in this moment. It was a wonderful feeling she was getting from win after win and gold coins coming out of the slot machine that she forgot what she was doing. Thoughts of Kaido entered her mind and it snapped her back to reality.

"But I have to go.." Alex begun to stand up but the lady pulled her back down on her current slot machine.

"Just one more, shouldn't hurt right?" The woman placed her hands behind Alex's back and she placed her hand on the knob of the slot machine. She pulled down the knob with an all in stipulation, expecting immediate gratification, but surprise to find that not only did she lose all of her earnings but she double downed and now owe the casino more money than she could ever imagine. As the shock of the loss finally made her aware, she could feel someone influencing her own aura and she felt it by the hands of the woman touching her back.

"What's wrong? Before we let you go, you have to pay us back." Alex jumped up from her chair slapping the hands of the pink haired lady away from her.

"You did this?" She figured out that she had something to do with her luck, this lady who kept being close to her.

"If you can't pay with money, how about your head...Alex of the Donquixote Pirates..." Alex's eyes widened and she immediately drew her bow, but the woman beat her to the punch by launching several golden coins at her.

Alex twirled in the air, her rotation was strong enough to deflect the gold coin. She readied her bow and was about to get an arrow when a giant hulking man tackled her straight to the ground.

The woman shook her head and looked at the man. "I had that Dice..." Then the woman addressed the other people inside the casino. "...Just a security breach nothing to see her, please return to your games."

"Sure you did Baccarat." Replied the big man named dice. Then emptiness as Alex faded into nothing.

Meanwhile outside the establishment, a group of three people entered the floating casino ship looking for their friend. They were tipped by random people of seeing a mini ship sail through the seas and they managed to trace her to the floating casino ship.

There was a commotion behind the slot machine and the trio immediately rushed into action. The woman pulled out her two blades, holding them by her side as she ran through the crowd, skillfully dodging the crowd. One of the men was jumping through tables followed by another man. The arrived at the scene expecting to find their friend but instead found a group of pirates creating troubles.

"What are you looking at?" Said a man they assumed was the captain. Viola replied by sheeting her sword and beginning to walk away but this seemed to have irritated the pirate further. "I said what are you..." He tried to grab Viola but was met with the combined punch of the two men she came with. Caesar and Katakuri. Then his crew was visibly angry at this and tried to attack her once more, thinking that she was a weak. Although that was there mistake as it only took Viola one blade to handle the four members of the pirate crew.

"Bravo! You cleared our casino's immediate threat! Thank you." A tall muscular man approached them while clapping both hands. He had slicked green hair and a sly smile on his face. This man couldn't be trusted.

"We'll be on our way now." Viola begun but the man was persistent.

"As the people who helped us stop a rowdy group of pirates, I insist you stay."

"We'd rather not." Replied Katakuri who was leaning on a broken poker table.

"You heard the lady." Said Caesar stepping up beside Viola.

"That's unfortunate because you're friend would insist you stay.." Their ears perked at the mention of their friend. "...her life depends on it." The man had a smirk on his face.

"You bastard!" Caesar was charging at the green haired man heads on but was stopped by Viola. She pointed at a button he had on his hands and both Caesar and Katakuri immediately understood.

"Glad that you noticed before it was too late. Here's the deal, get back to me in 24 hours with the 1 billion beri she owes us and we all walk away from this. Got it?"

"How do we know you really have her?" The man tossed them her bow. It was enough evidence that Alex was indeed with them.

"24 hours." The man gave them a smirk before disappearing into the crowd of casino dwellers.

Angry and frustrated the trio walked out of the casino, the rain pouring heavily.

"Where are we going to get 1 billion beri?" Katakuri said out loud as this was in the mind of the other two.

"You wouldn't need 1 billion beri if you listen to me." The group was alert but they couldn't sense the arrival of the woman. "The name is Carina, and I'll help you get your friend back."

"How do we know we can believe what you're saying?" Viola was cautious but will accept any help given to them specially with such a dire situation.

"Here's the deal. Gild, the man who spoke with you, used to be a good person, he helped others with his ability. But this world changed him, it changed him for the worse. Now Gild is obsessed with the idea of controlling the world through his heavy influence in the world's wealth. He owns 20% of it, a very heavy influence on the world when you basically own 1/5th of it. This drive changed him and made him delusional. You are part of the Donquixote Pirates correct?"

"We are."

"Then beating him should hopefully set him back on the right track. That is my hope at least." Carina ended her thought hopefully it would be enough to convince them to help her.

"Say we listen to you and go through your plan, why us?" Viola was leaning towards believing her, but not just yet.

"You made quiet a name for yourself. A crew of the strongest people in the world. Donquixote pirates. I wish for Gild to become under your flag." Her explanation was acceptable, but was her plan any good? Viola looked at both Katakuri and Caesar who nodded their head in agreement. Then Viola finally said...

"Okay, we'll listen to you."

"Great, but first where is the rest of your crew?" Carina asked, expecting the full might of the Donquioxte Pirates.

"On the ship, they will be here I guarantee it." Caesar said with Katakuri agreeing.

"We're going to need all of them to stop Gild Tesoro." Carina said.

An hour later…

Everyone was in position. Carina left the group in an effort to divert Gild's attention from the place where Alex was being held. The Donquixote pirates entered the casino once more.

"Everyone get out now!" Doflamingo yelled launching his string ability into the ceiling, causing the roof to drop some shards of glass. This display caused enough panic for the people in the casino to immediately evacuate. Within 10 mins, the entire casino was cleared except for three people. Baccarat the woman who controls the luck of anything she touches, Dice a very powerful man, and Tanaka, the small man who can phase through walls without a problem.

"You better have our money." Said Tanaka with an impish smile across his face.

"Or else." Dice began to slam his fist into his open palm.

"Well that's nice to know, but fuck you guys." Suddenly a golden coin flew pass Doffy's head..

"You will regret this." Baccarat was tossing several coins in the air. It was three Gran Tesoro executives versus the Donquioxte Pirates.

" Somehow i doubt we will"

Meanwhile…

Monet scaled the wall fairly easily. She had no trouble at all, even entering the window that led to where Alex was being held. She saw her immediately as she was covered in a golden prison, sleeping from the exhaustion of being held captive for some time. She immediately went by her side and woke her up.

"Alex...wake up." She shook her awake.

"Huh...Monet? What.." Alex finally awoke and Monet began analyzing the gold encasement around Alex's body.

"Hey can you feel the rest of your body." She asked because only Alex's head was exposed.

"Yeah it's there why?" Before Monet could answer, her two blades cleanly sliced the golden encasement. Each slice of her sword taking a chunk out of Alex's body casing. After five minutes, Alex was completely free.

"Thanks. But beware of the Gild guy, he is very powerful." Alex said.

"Don't worry about it, go back down to the casino, Doffy will take care of Gild." Monet said as she handed her bow back to her. Alex was excited to see her bow back, Monet smiled once more at Alex, and jumped out of the window. It was the fastest way back down after all.

Alex shook her head and chuckled and regained her composure before the door where Gild would be waiting. At Least this was according to Carina, so far her plan had been working.

She sheeted both of her blades and opened the double door revealing Gild Tesoro on the other side of the door.

"Welcome Viola of the Donquixote pirates ." His hands was outstretched as the giant dome like room was covered in liquid gold, all from the ability of Gild himself.

"I'm glad to be here, thanks." Viola gave Glid a Grin and then charging straight at the gold man, as Alex headed back down to the lobby.

Back in the lobby.

Caesar managed to keep Baccarat and Tanaka at bay while Katakuri was trying to outmuscle the enemies' muscle man in Dice.

Katakuri was doing okay but the two on one advantage was obvious. He tried to throw a Mochi blobs at Tanaka but he disappeared on the floor. Then Baccarat just kept launching coins at him, each one hitting him successfully. Tanaka got Katakuri's legs and pulled him into the ground merging him with the cement flooring. Tanaka then reemerged in front of the sunken Katakuri and Baccarat had a coins aimed directly at the head of the sniper. She launched the coin only to be met with a barrage of arrows, each one accurately hitting the coins out of the air.

"Who the hell is that?" Baccarat exclaimed but had to jump back in order to dodge an arrow aimed directly at her.

"Hello again luck lady, I'm back to return the favor." Alex revealed herself, completely surviving the fall from the sky tower of the casino.

"You want to test your luck against me, fine! Have at it." Baccarat and Alex brought their battle into the middle of the casino floors, leaving Katakuri to fight against Tanaka single handedly.

"You know I always thought the Donquioxte pirates would be stronger...I guess I was wrong." Tanaka taunted Katakuri which would cost him as Katakuri decided to show him how a Do quixote Pirate really exploded out of the ground and became pure mochi while Tanaka smirked, phasing through the wall. What the little man did not expect was that Katakuri's pure mochi could go through the wall as well, chasing him throughout the facility. It became a game of cat and mouse for the duo where Tanaka was running while Katakuri was going after him.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Tanaka phased right past the area where Caesar and Dice were battling, where Caesar heard what he said. Katakuri gave a smirk in which Caesar chuckled giving his friend a high five before continuing on his own fight.

"The hell do you think you are!" Dice was pissed off as Caesar had enough time to mess around and give his friend a high five.

"Oh sorry." Caesar returned to his fight with Dice, noticeably fighting with a handicap, his devil fruit ability never once manifesting. He was using his shear strength against the man before him and they were fairly evenly matched. Dice tried to grapple him but Caesar's quickness prevailed. Caesar made contact with a punch but Dice has tough skin that absorbed the impact.

"AHHHH!" Dice was getting angrier and angrier throwing a wild punch at Caesar. The clown put up a shield just in time with both arms but the punch hurt more than usual. It sent him flying to a nearby wall, crashing into it. As the dust settled Caesar saw that Dice's arm was now covered in Armament Haki.

"Great..." Caesar thought this would be easy. Looks like it's getting close to the time to end this. Caesar removed himself from the wall turning his entire body into gas before disappearing in a blur. Dice's vision blurred as he felt immense pain in his abdomen. He had enough time to look down to see that Caesar had used the momentum of his insane speed to launch a devastating blow on him. Then nothing, as Dice was launched through several buildings from the attack of Caesar. Without a doubt, Caesar the clown comes out victorious.

The body of Dice laid motionless by a table and Tanaka took a second to look at his buddy. He immediately panicked to learn that Dice was beaten. Tanaka tried to phase once more only to be caught by the hands of a mochi monster. Katakuri had finally caught Tanaka.

"Any last words?!" His voice echoed menacingly and Tanaka quivered in fear. Just as Katakuri was about to deliver the finishing blow, Tanaka passed out. He could not handle himself at such high pressure moment. "Damn it, I guess that's that..." Kataluri thought that he would get a good fight, too bad. He reverted back to his normal form while placing Tanaka right beside Dice. Katakuri prevails.

Then there was Baccarat whose luck ran out as Alex had her bow pointed directly at the face of the lady. She got close quickly as her skills was just too much for the lucky woman.

"Do it then." Baccarat taunted her as she grasp her side where an arrow was driven straight through. "Kill me!"

"No." Then Alex struck her on the side of her head, effectively knocking her out. Daughter of Donquixote Doflamingo claims revenge.

Katakuri joined her and Caesar as well, Alex pulled both men in a hug to which the two men comforted her. "I'm sorry guys."

"It's okay, you're okay." Caesar said.

"You got a lot of explaining Miss!" Katakuri joked causing a round of laughter.

"So where's Viola?" Asked Caesar and the trio looked up on the highest ceiling of the casino, seeing the building physically shake from impact. Then suddenly they saw a man crashing down on the floor in front of them with a Viola with two blades on the chest of said man. In the eyes of all who could see her, they could swear she was releasing a demonic aura around her.

Viola emerged from the wreckage with minor scratches while the same can't be said about Gild Tesoro.

Sugar and Baby 5 finally came and joined the others.

"So..." Gild began but was abruptly interrupted by Viola.

"You're looking for a purpose now that your reign was ended. Well I'm sure Captain Doflamingo would be glad to have you and your backing into our fold. I, in the name of the Donquixote pirates, would like to extend a formal invitation to you Gild Tesoro to join us." Despite fighting the man within the same day, Viola was able to read his true character, if people like Doflamigo could be redeemed, why can't he?

"We...wow...I was going to say we were going to lay low and lay off the underground business...but your offer is intriguing." Gild looked at Carina and she nodded. "We'll have to talk about it. And sorry for kidnapping you." Gild said to Alex.

"All in the past." She said with a smile. And the group separated. Gild and Carina returning to their casino, with a lot to talk about. Then the Donquixote Pirates will finally return home, with their friend safe and sound.

It was a silent trip back to Enies Lobby as the crew had a long day from the battle against the Gran Tesoro.

Gild Tesoro and his crew told Viola that he will need time to process the offer which she placed before him. They would help each other, Gild would have a place in the world other than a dirty casino owner. On the flip side, the crew would have access to 20% of the world's wealth.

They finally arrived where Doffy was waiting for them. He had a serious expression which made Alex a bit nervous.

"I'm sorry Captain, I blame myself for the lives lost in Whole Cake Island. I wanted to get revenge on Kaido for what he did." Alex began but Doffy put up his hands.

"No need to explain Alex, it is not your fault. So please don't run away like that again." Soffy snickered a little before continuing. "I was ready to send Whitebeard after you. No matter what I look out for all of you. This is my duty and my responsibility, but first and foremost my ultimate goal as you are my daughter and tailor. What are we supposed to wear if your gone?" This caused a round of laughter in the room.

"Thank you Captain."

"No problem." With that the Donquixote Pirates were reunited. Doffy was fully healed from his injuries in whole cake island. Katakuri did a wonderful job filling in for the captain while he was healing, even Viola was impressed. Viola led a rescue party to save Alex who decided it was a good idea to go after Kaido due to her guilt. Katakuri and Caesar helped with the rescue party. Law kept Doffy afloat.

Doffy looked at his crew. No time like the present...

"Oh by the way, Caesar the clown, Welcome to the crew, Also Boa Hancock is here."

Caesar grinned wide "Pleasure to meet you all." Said Hancock, bowing at the group. To this the group looked at Doffy then at Hancock.

"Wow…"


End file.
